Shuffle Drabbles
by Cinderella912
Summary: A collection of 10 drabbles/ficlets written with inspiration from my music library. Read and Review. Rules inside. Harry/Ginny James/Lily Oliver/Katie Scorpius/Rose and more...


_Drabble challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**A/N: Okay so, I read one of these on Jezza-Michelle-Cullen****'s profile and wanted to do my own. The rules are at the top so, read my story and then get writing. Some of these are quite rough and, I did have a bit of trouble with a couple of the songs, so some drabbles might be less of what the song is about and more of what comes to mind when I listen to the song.  
**

**Read and Review!**  
**Libby x**

* * *

**Shuffle Drabbles**

**Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback  
**_Lily Evans. James Potter._

Lily ran up the Quidditch pitch. She knew she'd find him here, she just hoped it wasn't too late. There was a group of people hovering at about 15 foot but they seemed to disappear as she got closer. She was running out of time, she could tell just by how slowly her body was moving in comparison to everything else around her.

'James' she yelled across the pitch. But he didn't hear her.

'JAMES POTTER' she tried again.

He flew away without even turning to acknowledge the call of his name. She spun around in the middle of the pitch, but she was all alone. He'd flown away and she was out of time.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

**Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace  
**_Remus Lupin_.

One last human thought and then the pain peaks. I'm changing. Falling into a black pit. It's hell. The animal inside me is escaping and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It tears me apart from the inside out and no one can ever stop it.

The moon is bright, the clouds have gone and there's just this shack and me. It's better that way. My dark side will hurt no one.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

**I Just Wanna Live – Good Charlotte  
**_Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody._

Bloody hell, they just won't leave me alone. I know they're there. People call me mad but it's not true. Paranoia is one thing but I'm not paranoid. There is nothing wrong with always being aware. Constant Vigilance.

I can tell when people are up to no good when they start talking to me. Why are they asking me questions? Stupid people. Up to no good I tell you. They should leave me alone. I just want to live in peace.

_It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see_

**I'd Lie – Taylor Swift  
**_Katie Bell. Oliver Wood._

We sit and talk for hours in his car. He's proud because he passed his muggle driving test and he only cheated once.

'Kates, it was great, we went to have a drink and then the watch the Quidditch match. The Harpies won!' I pull out of my daze, lost in his eyes, to reply to him.

'Oh Ollie,' I teased 'I think you're falling in love!'

'Nah, don't be silly Katie, I'll never fall in love.' And I laugh at him. I laugh because he's so naïve and I laugh because I really hope it's not true.

'I'm sure you will Ollie, one day…' I trailed off.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

**Crush – David Archuleta  
**_James Potter. Lily Evans._

Lily. Quidditch. Lily. Food. Sleep. Bathroom. Lily

I can't stop thinking about that girl. No matter what I do, she's always in my mind. It started when we were talking in the common room. All I could think was 'could we be more than just friends?'

I wonder if she thinks about me, she probably doesn't. She might feel the same way though. Is it just a crush? I try to stop thinking about it but it won't go away, she's always in my mind.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away_

**White Horse – Taylor Swift  
**_Scorpius Malfoy. Rose Weasley._

'I'm sorry Rose.' I really was.

'I don't know if sorry will cut it Scorpius. I loved you so much, how could you do this to me?' She sounded distraught.

'I'm so sorry Rose. I don't know what I was thinking. Please give me another chance?' I begged her to take me back.

There was a pause. I waited, holding my breath.

'No.'

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry  
Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well._

**Pandora – Madina Lake  
**_Draco Malfoy. _

'We can't do this Pandora, I'm married.'

'Oh Draco, you know you want to. I won't tell if you don't.'

So it happens. I cheat on my wonderful wife. With Pandora. I don't know how she managed to charm her way into my bed but it worked, but what about Astoria.

When I get home she's asleep, so I get changed and climb into bed next to my wife, regretting what I did earlier that evening and knowing that I won't be able to keep it a secret for long.

_The way you dance it turns me on  
but you know that I'm spoken for  
The way your sweat drips off your chest  
you know that I'm wanting more._

**Fifteen – Taylor Swift  
**_Penelope Clearwater._

'Who was your first love the mum?' My daughter asked me.

'Well…his name was Percy.' I replied hesitantly.

'Not dad then?' She asked.

'No, not you're dad.' I said with a smile.

'Well then how come you're not still with this Percy man?' She asked me. I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh at his name.

'Well, I was fifteen years old. Not everything's clear when you're so young. He told me he loved me and that was enough but…I got older and I saw that he wasn't what I was looking for.' I gave her the simple version of a long story.

'Oh.' She looked confused for a minute and then smiled.

'Was he ugly then?' She asked with a grin.

_I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
At fifteen_

**So Close – Jon McLaughlin  
**_Remus Lupin. Tonks._

'I love you Remus.' She told me sleepily.

'I love you too.' I told her and I held her as she fell into a peaceful sleep, her hair changing colour as her dream progressed.

The thoughts probably never crossed her mind but I've been close to happy before so many times. Every time it's gone wrong. Is it wrong to want a happy ending? I hope it's not because we're so close.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close_

**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me' – Fall Out Boy  
**_Oliver Wood. Katie Bell._

Well, this is uncomfortable. A porch! I'm sleeping on a bloody porch. I deserve it though. I messed up, really badly. Katie hates me and I'm here to change that.

I'm sure she didn't mean it when she told me to drop dead. I hope. Oh! Here she is, and she's running towards me. That has to be a good sign. I stood up just as she reached me and kissed her.

'I'm sorry Kates.'

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said,  
'Why don't you just drop dead?'_


End file.
